


Always

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, The Red War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: He says it often. Her, not so much. But the one time she does, he'll always remember.Written for day 30 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "I'm with you."





	Always

He says it to her often.

When he phases into her for the first time and she radiates terror at the prospect of being alone.

_"Don't worry, I'm still with you."_

When she makes bad decisions and he has to chastise her, but cannot bear to be at odds with her for long.

_"I'm with you. Maybe… listen to me next time?"_

Until it seems to lose meaning- 

_"I know, I know. You can handle it. But I'm here, you know?"_

-and then suddenly, it doesn't.

Each morning after they lose their Light.

_"I'm with you."_

Every night when she lies awake.

_"It's going to be alright. I'm here." _

Every time she tries and fails to stay asleep because of a nightmare.

_"Just breathe. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."_

Every time they look into the gaping maw of an abyss or at a cliff they have to leap down to the ground below.

_"You're going to have to jump. I'll be with you the whole way."_

When they lose people they care about.

_"We did everything we could. I won't let you carry the blame on your own."_

When she can't see past her fears or her anger or reluctant hatred.

_"We're doing this for the right reasons. Together."_

When they're on their own, when the powers that be cannot come to their aid.

_"Even if we're on our own, we have each other. That's enough for me."_

When she wants to speak but the words get stuck in her throat and won't come.

_"I know, Kira. I'm with you. Always."_

-/

She's said it to him, too. Once, but he will always remember.

It's dark, and his optic is staticy and dim, his Light nothing, barely a pinprick of a memory, as if there is none left in the universe at all. He's been searching for days, and all he's found is death and dying, the very antithesis of hope.

It would be so easy to power down, to drift away. He's so tired. It's been so long, and even some of the strongest Guardians and their Ghosts are strewn across the streets, slaughtered in their darkest hour. Some Ghosts are frozen, falling just out of the reach of their Guardian. Some are fragments of themselves, clutched in a dead Titan's hands. Others are hidden in cloaks and robes, begging and pleading, until their wails draw the attention of their enemies to render them silent, too.

It's been days. He wants her to be alive, more than anything, but the Cabal have won. They've taken all that's sacred: the Light. Hope. He's running on fumes. There's nothing left.

He wobbles in midair, his strength finally leaving him. Forgive me, Kira, he thinks, the static crowding his vision, making everything flicker from color to grayscale. He droops, not caring where he lands amongst the rubble. He doesn't want to see any more. Maybe they'll be together in what comes after-

He never clatters to the concrete. "I'm with you," A hoarse, pained voice rasps, cold fingers trembling as they catch and wrap around him. "Always. You know that." She brings his dirty shell to her lips, kissing his tiny optic before cradling him to her chest.

Ghost knew, then. Even if they were broken, even if the Cabal cut them down for good... They are together, and that's all he's ever really wanted from his guiding Light, his precious Guardian. To be together. Always.


End file.
